


needs

by nsfwtin (tintinwrite)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodily Fluids, Business suit - Freeform, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Raw - Freeform, Size Difference, Wall Sex, self-indulgent fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinwrite/pseuds/nsfwtin
Summary: Rin/Archer college au smut18+ Only; EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT; read if you believe in love





	needs

 

Rin was pent up. She needed to get nailed by something other than her… nails. She looked down at her hands, her fingernails, filed so short they seemed to retreat into her skin, stared back at her apologetically. She made a face.

  
“You alright?”

  
“Huh?” Rin snapped out of her daydream (or wet dream, whatever it was) and saw a concerned frown on Saber’s face. “Ya, I’m ok.”

  
“The material for this week is quite hard.” Saber consoled, certain that it was the academics which made Rin look so defeated. “The Professor didn’t explain the parts on page sevente--”

“It’s not the material, Saber.” Rin looked back at her nails again. “It’s not school-related.”

  
“Oh. Everything alright with your family?” Saber asked. “We’re a long way from home, it is hard to keep in touch.”

  
“Yeah… Very hard.” Rin bit her lower lips, desperately missing the feeling of Archer inside of her. She felt Saber looking at her, suddenly self-conscious she turned away, cheeks flaming from the _vivid_ imagery she suddenly summoned in her head.

  
“Is it Archer?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“So it is Archer.” Saber sighed softly. “The flesh demands so much.”

  
“Saber what are you saying.” The mention of ‘flesh’ and ‘demand’ brought new waves of _thoughts_ into Rin’s head. “I’m not---!”

  
“Don’t worry Rin, I will handle it.”

  
“Huh?! No Saber I’m fine, it’s not--- where are you going?! Saber!”

  
Saber was already out the door, phone in hand.

  
That night when Rin returned to her dorm room, she found it unlocked.

  
“Someone’s here to see you.” Sakura, head of residence, poked her head out from the room next door. “He didn’t leave a name.” She scowled, trying to remember, “Very tall, tanned skin, handsome-”

  
“Ok. Ok. It’s fine, I know him.” Rin said hurriedly, her heart thumping. _I know him all too well._

  
When she entered her room the first thing she noticed was the look of worry on Archer’s face. He was still wearing the white suit from work, the tie tangled at a weird angle. _He must’ve rushed here after work_ , Rin shivered, she have forgotten how attractive he looked in that suit. Suddenly she was reminded of that night when she undid that tie and-

  
“Rin!” Archer crowded her like a puppy left home alone for too long.

  
“Wha-”

  
“Saber called, she says you needed to see me. I came as fast as I could, is everything OK?” He was so close to her, leaning down slightly as he spoke. Rin could smell the fresh laundered scent of his shirt, it made her want to scream.

  
“Yes. Ya.” Rin muttered.

  
“Saber sounded weird on the phone, and it’s not like her to call me out of the blue. Of course that got me worried, I thought you might be in an accident, or something.”

  
“No.” Rin stared into those eyes, they were so genuine, so concerned! She got lost in them, so lost that she was not aware of what she said next.

  
“I missed you, that’s all”

  
_Oh shit_. She saw a look of surprise on Archer’s face, then it morphed into a sly grin.

  
“You miss me?”

  
“Wait hold on Archer-”

  
He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her to him. “I can’t believe Miss Tohsaka Rin said-” He leaned closer, ignoring Rin’s frantic push, “-that she misses me”

  
He kissed her. Softly at first, letting her lips settle into his. Then he drew her closer, feeling her quivering breath in his mouth. She felt his tongue forcing open her lips, she persisted, still trying to wiggle free. _I have self control, I will not admit to being needy, I will not-_

  
Archer felt her resisting, now he was certain what she wanted, and why Saber sounded like she was stifling some terrible secret in the call. Archer smiled despite himself.

  
He broke their kiss, ignoring the look in Rin’s eyes and instead pushing her against the wall.

  
“What are you doing-”

  
One leg wedged between her thighs, his hands were already working at her blouse. Rin could only put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She gasped when he unhooked her bra and took her breast into his mouth.

  
“Wait--!”

  
She felt his tongue lapping her nipples in gentle circles, He bit her nipples tenderly, feeling for the stiffening of her excitement. Reflexively she arched towards him, a split moan escaping from her throat. That was when he brought his mouth to hers again, kissing her deeply, stifling the moans from her lips.  
“MMmmm” Rin felt herself collapse into him, now unable to support her own weight. She could only clutch tightly at his shoulders when he sneaked one hand between her thighs and ran it across the wetness of her pussy.

  
With one finger, he pressed it firmly onto her clit. he began to massage it, slowly at first, but gradually matched the rhythmic grinding of her hips into his fingers. Her breath became more urgent, and her arms seemed to pull him in rather than push him away. He could feel the wetness seep through the thin silk of her panties, and his own hardness was growing.

  
When he pushed one finger inside her, Rin gasped. He nursed his own excitement by letting his cock rub against the smoothness of her thighs. She was clawing at his back again, her nails digging deep into him. He hooked his finger inside her, buried it all the way in, and slowly withdrew. Rin moaned at his withdrawal, she was squeezing down on his fingers. _So desperately…like she wanted this for so long._

  
Archer took this chance to insert a second finger. “Wait, Archer--” Rin gasped, her breath caught in her throat, she felt him push the two fingers deep inside, his other hand circling her waist. He pumped his fingers faster, melting her flesh in heat and wetness. He ignored the fire in her eyes and untangled her arms from his back, locking them with one powerful hand above her head. She was close now, no longer squirming but instead thrusting into him.

  
“Ah Archer- I’m coming--” He wouldn’t let her succumb so quickly, as he felt the waves of her arousal peak, he withdrew his fingers, so suddenly that she moaned in a longing way.

  
“You miss me?” He put his fingers in her mouth, letting her taste her own honesty. “Tell me you miss me.”

  
“I…” Rin felt her pussy squeeze in anticipation. She felt denied of the pleasure that Archer so readily delivered to her. She wanted him to fuck her raw, she wanted him to grab her by the waist and make her his. She would submit all to him. The flesh demands so much.

  
“I need you...Archer”

  
“That’s a good girl.” He kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling her close. With one hand he lifted up her leg, with the other he positioned his cock in front her entrance. He edged forward until the tip rested at the opening, his precum mixing with her wetness.

  
He felt her tremble. “Shhhhh, I’m here now.” With that he pushed into her, joining their bodies in one fluid stroke. Rin let out a small scream, then clasped her hands over her face embarrassed by her own desires. It was as if her body had forgotten how big he was, it felt just like the first time when he penetrated her, his cock splitting her open in its enormous heat and pleasure.

  
“Rin, you’re so tight” Archer grunted. He hoisted her legs so she was airborne and straddling him. His hands gripped her ass, spreading her open for his cock.  
He withdrew, and thrusted deep. The sound of their flesh echoed against the small dorm room. He fucked her faster, filling her up with every stroke, his grip dictating her movement as he directed her small body to take all of his girth. His cock was so hot inside of her, Rin felt the sticky wetness of their sweat and lovemaking clinging on to her thighs. She felt his pubic hair scrape against her clit as he penetrated deep into her. She felt his mouth, drawing deep crescent kisses on her neck.

  
“Ah, nn ah! Ah!” Rin gasped into his chest, she felt the incoming waves fast approaching. Her back was still against the wall, she had no way of escape.  
Archer could feel her pussy squirm and pulse around him, so he takes her lips once again in a deep kiss. “Come for me Rin” he slowed down his pace, and instead took his time to withdraw until he’s almost disengaged, then thrusting in deeply in one smooth motion. “I want you to come for me.”

  
He freed one hand to tease her clitoris, rubbing it with his thumb, coordinating it with the rhythm of his thrust. His other hand steadied her weight, his powerful physique supporting her body atop of him. So Rin could only allow gravity to claim her, as he lifted her up, she could only feel her body slide down, swallowing the entirety of his length inside her.  
“Ahhhhh, hnnnnnn” Rin shivered. She could feel his finger on her clit, massaging while his cock stuffed her full. Then immediately he was pumping her fast again, her body bouncing atop his.

“Ah- Ah! Ah! Coming- I’m coming!”  
Rin felt waves rippled her body. The fiery epicentre of pleasure below her abdomen bursted in blinding lights. She buckled against him, holding on, feeling the breath knocked out of her body.  
Archer restrained his own orgasm when he felt Rin come. Her flesh wrapped around him in ecstasy, and his own cock was engorged and in need of release. But Archer wanted to pleasure her more today, to make this visit worthwhile.

  
He carried her to the bed. Slowly he withdrew, his cock popping out from her pussy, her wetness trailing on her bedsheets. Rin looked at him weakly, breathing hard, her face flushed a pretty crimson. “You didn’t cum?”

  
Wordlessly Archer pent over her and took her wet pussy in his mouth. “Wait--!!” Rin arched her hips, she was still sensitive from her orgasm. He bit her clitoris lightly, lapping his tongue inside her warmth. “Archer--!” She struggled to sit up, to cross her legs so he would cease his attack.

  
But he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He nibbled at her flesh, snaked his tongue inside her. He heard her sweet moans, felt her back arch off the mattress. He felt himself twitch, his own body demanded for her.  
“I will take care of you now” He straightened up, shrugged off his cumbersome suit and pants.

  
“Archer?” Rin’s voice came to him in honeydew resonance, he wanted to hear her voice scream his name as he fucks her raw.

  
He rubbed his cock over her pussy. Rin could see that it has swollen up to its full size, _there’s no way that thing could fit inside of me._ Yet unknowingly she wiggled her hip towards him, her pussy pulsing in eager anticipation.

  
“Do you want it?” He continued to tease her, already his precum had pooled in the hollow of her stomach.

  
“Please…” Rin couldn’t bring herself to say it. Just take me.

  
“I know you do, bad girl.” Archer leaned forward to kiss her, his cock sliding seamlessly into her pussy. “Ahhnnnn” Rin breathed into his mouth. The joining of their bodies signified once again by the sounds of their flesh against one another.  
He fucked her hard and fast, carelessly ravaging her body. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, and he was grunting audibly with every stroke.

  
“Hn-!” He felt her tense up, her back snapping straight, “Ah, Ah, Ah--!” she tilted her head back, the second wave hit her body in a frenzy.

  
But Archer was still pumping into her. His cock filled up all her insides, he was becoming more rough, ramming his whole length into her depth.

  
“Ah! Not so rough- Archer!-” Rin tried to lift her hips away, he pulled her back and locked her legs in one hand. He looked down and saw his engorged cock ramming in and out of her entrance, mixed with both of their fluid.

  
She felt his cock grow harder still, swollen in incredible size inside of her. And as the third wave of her orgasm drew near she could tell he was close too.

  
“Kiss- hnn- Me- ah” Rin beckoned him towards her. He bent down, pressing his body against hers. His hands ran along her waist, making sure she’s taking all of him inside.

“I’m cumming Rin” He grunted.

“Yes- mm- Cum in me Archer--”

As soon as she said it she felt him explode inside her, his cock twitching in the heat, pumping out his seeds deep within her. It was so hot and there was so much.

“Ah!--” Rin’s own words stuck in her throat as she came with him, her pussy squeezing him dry.

  
Only when her orgasm subsided did Archer release his grip on her waist. He pulled out gently and Rin felt the sticky cum leak out from their place of union.

  
“I will do your laundry” He said, awkwardly, as he stepped off the bed.

  
Rin fingered the sticky mess and stuck her fingers in her mouth. “Of course you will. And you will buy me new lingerie since you just ruined my best pair of panties. Plus as a punishment for not visiting more often, you’re taking me out to afternoon tea tomorrow.”

  
She smiled at him, “But for now, a shower together would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did
> 
> Working on a Mordred/Saber(girl!penis) thing and a OT3 rin-archer-lancer thing (has anyone ever read threesome doujin with archer as the powerless middle? fucking A yo).
> 
> Shower sex & mirror play for next part of this college au. *rubs my dirty little hands together* so much potential in this college au..... my needs are satisfied.....


End file.
